The disclosure relates to a light scanning device.
In image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, a light scanning device is generally mounted which exposes a surface of a photosensitive member. A light scanning device is known which has, in a housing (optical box), a light source unit, a deflector (polygonal rotating mirror) deflecting and scanning laser light and a motor (scanner motor) rotating the deflector.
The housing of the light scanning device has a surface of a bottom to which the motor is fixed and which is vertically dented, with respect to a peripheral surface thereof, so as to increase strength.